


Happy Birthday, Sirius

by Maraudererasmut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sirius Black, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, Gratuitous Smut, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Puppy Play, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Mild Kink, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Room of Requirement, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Remus Lupin, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: Sirius wakes up on the morning of his birthday only to find that nobody seems to have remembered about it, not even his boyfriend.(The entire third chapter is smut. You are welcome to avoid it or skip right to it, depending on your preference.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) birthday, Sirius!!
> 
> Sirius Black's birthday was a few days ago. I just missed it, but I figured I'd post this in his honour anyway.
> 
> This is gonna have two or three chapters, hopefully ending in some birthday smut. ;)
> 
> Also, because this takes place later in the story, it's not gonna be a part of Wolfstar Shorts. I may add it to the series when we finally get to November. XD
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Sirius Black loved his birthday. He loved that it was a day that could be all about him. He loved being the center of attention. He loved that he was basically a year older than all of his friends. He loved the feeling of tearing open wrapping paper and discovering perfect little surprises that showed Sirius just how well his friends knew him. Most importantly, Sirius loved that he was actually able to celebrate his birthday.

 

Walburga Black didn't allow the boys to celebrate their birthdays. _Birthdays are such a muggle concept, Sirius. It's beneath you._ It was the same reason the Blacks never celebrated Christmas or Easter or any other holidays that normal, functioning, happy families celebrated. It took until his twelfth birthday before Sirius discovered just how amazing it felt to have a family who wanted to enjoy a day that was just dedicated to him.

 

That's why, when Sirius woke up and didn't see the usual balloons and streamers around his bed, his heart fell. Seven years together. The boys had spent seven years living together. How could they have forgotten about his birthday?

 

“G'mornin’, Pads,” James said as Sirius slumped his way downstairs. Prongs and Wormtail were just gathering their parchment and books and stuffing them into knapsacks. “Better get ready quick if you wanna make it to breakfast on time.”

 

Sirius glared at his friends as he angrily snatched his bag from the spot by the fireplace where he always left it. The three of them made their way down to the Great Hall; James and Peter chatting idly the entire way with Sirius silently moping behind them. When they reached the Gryffindor table, they sat down by Remus, who had woken up early, finished his breakfast and was nursing his second cup of coffee. Remus pulled his eyes from his book just long enough to glance up.

 

“Oh, g’morning, guys. Morning, Sere.” He smiled kindly at his boyfriend before returning his attention back to _1001 Ways to Brew_.

 

“Morning, Sere? _Morning, Sere?_ That’s all I get?”

 

Remus raised an eyebrow and gave his boyfriend a quizzical look.

 

“Um… good morning, Sirius, my darling boyfriend?” James and Peter both chuckled at Remus’ snarky response while Sirius _hrmph_ ed. “What’s got your knickers in a knot, Pads?”

 

“What’s got my-- You know what? Nevermind. Nevermind. Nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing has got my _fuckin’_ knickers in any _bloody_ knot.” Sirius crossed his arms and looked away from his boyfriend, not wanting to stare into those stupid, annoying, frustrating hazel eyes.

 

“Alright then. Suit yourself.” Remus turned his attention to James and Peter. “How’d you two sleep?”

 

“Just fine, thanks. Where’s Lils?”

 

Remus glanced around, realizing that the normally punctual Lily was nowhere to be seen. Moony shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Iunno… But we’ll probably see her in potions.”

 

James looked hopefully towards the entrance of the hall, as if his eagerness would suddenly make Lily appear. Remus checked his watch, took a final sip of his coffee and snapped his book shut.

 

“It’s ten to. We’d better get to class. See you in Defense, Pete.” Remus slid out of his seat and James followed suit. Peter wasn’t taking potions with them, having always been abysmal at brewing and not needing it for his future ambitions of working for the Ministry. Wormtail nodded at his friends and gave a small wave as James and Remus began to walk away from the table.  

 

“You coming, Sere?” Remus called over his shoulder. Sirius didn’t respond, he simply slouched further forward, mumbling something incomprehensible under his breath. When Remus and James were out of sight, he turned to Peter.

 

“Don’t tell me you forgot, too…”

 

A paniced look flashed across Peter’s face as he frantically pulled up his rucksack and dug through it.

 

“Crap, what did I forget?”

 

“Nothing…” Sirius mumbled. Peter continued to search his bag while Sirius got up and walked away. This was going to be his worst birthday ever.

 

Sirius didn’t end up going to Potions that morning. He also never bothered to show up to his favourite subject, Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was hoping that maybe, just _maybe_ , if he didn’t show up to class, his good-for-nothing twit of a boyfriend or his wanker of a best mate would notice that something was wrong. Sirius was already at the Gryffindor table when the rest of the Marauders and Lily showed up for lunch.

 

“Playin’ hookie again, Pads?” James remarked cheerfully as he sat down. “What tomfoolery were you up to?”

 

“Tom-- What? No, I wasn’t up to-- I…” Sirius stopped. His friends forgot. They had no idea why he was upset. He was hoping that maybe they were just pranking him this morning by pretending that they didn’t remember his birthday, but there was no way they would keep Sirius stressing out for that long. Especially Remus. His dear Moony would never allow him to suffer like this on purpose. “I wasn’t up to anything. Just tired is all…”

 

Remus sat down beside Sirius and leaned in close.

 

“Everything okay, Sere?” His voice was so loving, so genuine. Sirius couldn’t be mad at Moony… He had a lot on his plate, after all. The full moon was two nights away, he was taking more courses than any of the other Marauders, and he had only recently found out that his marks in Potions weren’t quite what he needed to get the career he wanted.

 

“Yeah, no, I’m fine, Moons…” Sirius mumbled into his sandwich. Remus shrugged and turned his attention to the mountain of food on his plate. How he stayed that skinny while eating so much was beyond Sirius. Maybe it had to do with the full moon approaching.

 

“Hey, Pads, I’ve got spare after lunch. Wanna hang with me?” Remus looked at his boyfriend, his eyes shining brightly, beaming a smile. Sirius considered for a moment whether or not this might be Remus’ way of saying he had a birthday surprise up his sleeve.

 

“Yeah, sure, sounds like fun. Did you… have anything in particular in mind?”

 

Remus’ ears flushed slightly as he looked down at his plate of food. He obviously did have something in mind.

 

“No, no, nothing… just studying…”

 

James smirked at Lily knowingly before leaning in to cause trouble.

 

“Oh? Studying? Maybe I can join you? I have a lot of studying I need to get done, too.”

 

The redness of Remus’ ears spread into his cheeks as he continued to eat his food and refused to make eye contact with his friends.

 

“Oh, maybe I can join, too! It can be a study party!” Lily chimed in, knowing full well that Remus had no intention of studying during his spare.

 

“What are you guys talking about?” The group of four turned to look at Peter, who was only now cluing in to the conversation, smiling curiously at his friends.

 

“Oh, Remus was just telling us how he and Sirius are going to study next period,” James joked.

 

“Oh, you mean they’re gonna shag…” Peter teased, playing along.

 

Remus’ face was a shade of crimson that Sirius had only seen on a few occasions.

 

“No, no, we just… we wanted to study. That’s all.”

 

“No shagging? Huh… guess I’ll just spend my spare with James then…” Sirius added his two cents, enjoying the Moony tormenting.

 

“Fine…” Remus mumbled under his breath. The group laughed until Remus stood up from the table and snatched his school bag from the ground. “I’ll be in the library if anyone needs me. _Studying_.”

 

“Wanking?” Peter called out. But the joke was over. James, Sirius and Lily could tell that Remus had enough and wanted to be left alone. Moony glared at Wormtail and swung his bag over his shoulder. He left the table, not even bothering to finish the food on his plate. Sirius waited a few moments before getting up.

 

“I’m gonna make sure he’s okay.”

 

Peter looked nervously at James as Sirius walked away.

 

“Was it something I said?”

 

~~~

 

Sirius arrived at the library, and began searching between rows of books and gaggles of students huddled together. He called out Remus’ name before being shushed by an aggressive Ravenclaw Prefect. He had circled the entire library, but couldn’t find any sign of Moony. Grumbling to himself, Sirius left and decided to head back to the dorm.

 

_Exactly how I wanted to spend my birthday. Searching the library for Moony, friends forgetting about me, spending my spare alone..._

 

Sirius was so lost in thought, he didn’t even notice the person that he bumped into until it was too late.

 

“Oh! Sirius!”

 

Padfoot looked up to find a Gryffindor girl that he once had _relations_ with.

 

“Hey…”

 

“Hey! It’s good to see you again! ...I've got a weird question...You doing anything tonight?” She smiled coyly, batting her eyelashes.

 

Sirius gave her a once-over, considering his options. Was he doing anything that night? Probably not. But Moony would be upset if he spent the evening, his own _birthday_ evening, with somebody else. Then again, it's not like Moony even remembered that it was his birthday in the first place.

 

Sirius shrugged.

 

“Don't have any plans or anything…”

 

“Cool! We should hang out tonight!” The girl gave him a bright grin. Sirius eyed her suspiciously.

 

“I… I dunno…”

 

“Look, we don't have to shag or anything. You're a cool guy, Black. I enjoyed spending time with you. You’re a laugh and fun to have around. Let's open a bottle of Firewhisky and listen to some muggle bands or something...”

 

That actually sounded kind of nice to Sirius. He could really use a relaxing time, especially after his terrible day; Firewhisky sounded brilliant right about now.

 

“You know what? Yeah, I will join you, McMillan. I could use a good drink.”

 

The girl made a happy little noise that sounded like the cross between a laugh and a squeak.

 

“Great! Let's meet after dinner! That old Charms classroom sound good?”

 

Sirius nodded, wondering if he made the right decision.

 

“Yeah, sounds good…”

 

~~~

 

Sirius avoided his friends for the rest of the afternoon; he was still mad at them for ruining his favourite day of the year. The four of them arrived at dinner to find Sirius already sitting at the table. Moony sidled up close beside him and pressed their bodies together.

 

“Hey, Pads. How was playing hookie today?”

 

Sirius looked at Remus coldly, still upset about lunch and the rest of his miserable day.

 

“Hey, Remus. How was studying in the library?” It was a pointed question, and Remus shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

 

“Uh… it was fine… are you okay Pads? You seem really off today…”

 

“I'm fine, Remus.” It was the sound of someone who was most definitely not fine, not by any stretch of the imagination.

 

Remus raised and eyebrow and glanced at James, who shook his head. Sirius narrowed his eyes.

 

“Hey, Sere… wanna spend some time together after dinner? We can study… or _study_ … whatever you prefer…” Remus was making an effort at least, trying to help Sirius feel better by offering him something he loves. Sirius looked guiltily at his hands.

 

“Actually, Reme, I have plans for after dinner. Sorry…”

 

Remus looked at Sirius, his eyes hardening.

 

“Oh. Okay.” His voice was icy. “That's fine.”

 

Remus stood up suddenly.

 

“I'm actually not that hungry. I'm gonna head up early.”

 

Sirius looked at his boyfriend, absolutely floored by his reaction. Moony forgot his birthday and now had the audacity to be _angry_? Sirius clenched his fists, willing himself not to snap. If Moony wanted to leave, he could leave. Sirius would have a fun night drinking alone. Or almost alone.

 

Remus left the table and James, Lily and Peter exchanged looks.

 

“Uh… Sirius?”

 

“Stuff it, Prongs. I don't want to hear it.”

 

The four of them ate the rest of their dinner in silence. Sirius played with the food on his plate, picking at it with his fork. He wasn't really hungry. After a while of moving potatoes and meat around, he decided to leave for the Charms classroom.

 

“I'll… see you guys later.”

 

As Sirius left the table, he made eye contact with McMillan, sitting in a clump of girls at the other end of Gryffindor table. When she noticed Sirius, she smiled and got up, saying goodbye to her friends. The two of them walked out of the Great Hall and made their way to their clandestine meeting in silence.

 

Arriving at the classroom, Sirius opened the door, abruptly stopped in his tracks, and stared at the room in disbelief.

 

Inside the classroom was a single table with a deep red table cloth draped over it. The table had two seats, each with a place setting, ready for an elegant dinner. The room was lit by floating candles and soft music played in the background, creating a romantic atmosphere the likes of which Sirius had never seen before.

 

Sirius turned to look at the girl beside him, mouth hanging open in shock.

 

“Sam… I… I think you've _totally_ misunderstood what's happening tonight. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but this… this is just… Sam, I'm seeing someone. I'm not single.”

 

The girl looked at Sirius with a bemused expression on her face.

 

“Oh? _The_ Sirius Black? Taken? In a _relationship_ ? Well, what lucky woman was able to tame _that_ wild stallion?”

 

Sirius hesitated for a moment. He knew Moony wouldn't want to be outed like this, but he was also proud to be dating the most amazing man in school.

 

“Not a woman.” Was all Sirius said.

 

McMillan raised her eyebrow, but her smile never faltered.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Who is he?”

 

“Sam…”

 

“Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. So you're bent… so what? At this point, I'm just curious.”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“It's Lupin. Remus Lupin.”

 

“Do you love him?”

 

“What? Yeah, of course I do...More than anything in the world.”

 

Sam smiled and leaned in to give Sirius a friendly kiss on the cheek.

 

“Okay, have fun tonight.”

 

She quickly turned around and closed the classroom door behind her before Sirius had a chance to register what was happening.

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Surprise…” It was Remus’ soft voice that spoke. A gentle, intimate sort of voice that took Sirius completely off guard.

 

“What…?”

 

Remus pulled the invisibility cloak off of himself. He was sitting at the table, waiting patiently for his boyfriend to join him. He gestured to the empty chair, inviting Sirius to sit down. Padfoot approached the table cautiously, still unsure if anything that was happening was real or just a figment of his deranged imagination. He plopped down and stared blankly at his Moony.

 

Remus smirked.

 

“You know, you once told me that the only thing you love more than your birthday is a good surprise. So… surprise…”

 

“Reme…?”

 

“Happy birthday, Sirius. I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not thrilled with how this chapter turned out; I may go back and edit it...

“What the  _ fuck _ is happening right now?”

 

Remus’ smirk grew wider as he saw his boyfriend's confused face. This was precisely the response the Marauders wanted. They had been planning Sirius’ birthday prank for a month now, putting the pieces in place, getting everything set up just right. They needed Sirius to genuinely believe that they had all forgotten about his birthday in order for everything to work.

 

“Language, Sirius,” Lupin chided playfully, giving his wand a casual flick. Their plates filled up with piles of Padfoot's favourite foods: roast lamb, scalloped potatoes, shepherd's pie, that one dish that nobody could name that always appeared on the table during Christmas feast. Bottles of butterbeer cluttered the center of the table, along with two tumblers filled with ice, ready for Firewhisky to be poured. 

 

“I'm not kidding, Remus. I have no idea what's going on right now. What the  _ fuck _ is happening?” Sirius’ voice was beginning to raise, and Remus realized he needed to give his boyfriend a better explanation before he completely blew his lid.

 

“Remember that time you  _ “forgot” _ to tell me that your goddamn bike could fly?” Sirius narrowed his eyes at Remus, who had a smug grin on his face. “Well, this is payback.” 

 

“I fuckin’ hate you, Remus Lupin.” Padfoot growled.

 

“I love you too, Sere.” Moony purred.

 

There was a moment where the two boys just looked at each other while Sirius absorbed the overwhelming situation he found himself in.

 

“So…” Sirius hesitated. He looked at Remus, who was positively beaming from a prank gone right. “So… none of you forgot?”

 

“How could we possibly forget your birthday, Padfoot? You only talk about it all the bloody time.  _ Guys, my birthday is next month! Guys, my birthday is in two weeks! Guys, my birthday is next week! _ Do you know how bloody hard it was to pretend we had no idea?” Remus chuckled to himself, clearly proud of his acting skills. Sirius looked down at his hands.

 

“So… you saw how upset I was all day and just… let it happen?” Sirius looked up at Moony, grey eyes shining like a lost little puppy.

 

“Don't even, Sirius. This was a perfect prank and you know it. You love a good prank. I know you. Two days from now, you'll be laughing your arse off, asking how we executed it so well. You're just peeved 'cause we managed to pull one over on you.”

 

Sirius crossed his arms and grumpily looked away. Moony was right, of course. He knew Sirius better than anyone. He knew exactly how to trick him and make him believe anything. He knew that Sirius would love it, too. Padfoot was upset, yes, but once the initial shock wore off, this prank would be hilarious; one for the books. He just hated that he didn't get to be a part of the fun.

 

“So, this is my present?” Sirius indicated the spread of food before him. Remus’ smirk grew more menacing.

 

“Oh no, Sirius. This is dinner. Your present is dessert.” Moony cocked an eyebrow and Padfoot could feel his heart skip a beat. He was very much looking forward to whatever this dessert might be. 

 

“It'll have to be a bit better than pumpkin pie to make up for today's mess,” Sirius teased, a thin smile finally creeping across his face.

 

“Oh shit, I'm gonna have to change my plan then,” Remus joked, winking playfully.

 

The two boys laughed before digging into their meals. Neither of them had eaten any dinner and they were both famished. Once they finally scarfed down their food and had their fill, their conversation resumed.

 

“Hey Reme… thanks for this. It actually is really nice.”

 

Remus smiled gently.

 

“You're welcome, Sirius. Happy birthday.”

 

“So… McMillan?”

 

Remus let out a light chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

 

“I had to tell her the truth. It was hard for me, y'know, telling someone about… well, about us. But I needed someone who you'd never suspect in order for this to work. Someone who you could believe would have nothing to do with us.” 

 

Sirius grinned and raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

 

“So you had her proposition me? What if I had followed through, huh? What if I had been willing to cheat on you?”

 

Remus let out another small laugh, as if the idea of Sirius sleeping with a woman was preposterous. 

 

“Sirius, you're much too gay for that.”

 

“What? I've done it before. It's not  _ that _ bad!”

 

“And I know you'd never cheat on me.”

 

“You  _ know _ , eh?” 

 

“Yes, Sirius I know. Because I trust you. And tonight was proof of that. When you had this girl bring you into a room with a beautiful romantic set-up, you immediately said no.” 

 

Sirius’ cheeks flushed slightly, the pink standing out against his pale skin.

 

“Yeah, well, you're pretty great, so…”

 

Remus pulled his chair out with a sharp scraping noise and stood up. In two swift paces, he was beside Sirius, holding his hand out, waiting for his boyfriend to take it. Sirius looked from Remus’ outstretched arm to his cheeky grin and coy hazel eyes. Padfoot took his boyfriend's hand and allowed his Moony to pull him to his feet.

 

With a snap of Remus’ fingers, music started playing. It was Queen. It was that god damn song that always made Sirius think of Remus; the one that made him blush every time. Padfoot had never told Moony how much he loved this song, but Remus was far more observant than Sirius ever gave him credit for.

 

Remus pulled Sirius in, wrapping his arms around his waist. Sirius swung his arms on to Remus’ shoulders as they began to sway from side to side, dancing to the music.

 

_ Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had _ __   
_ I've been with you such a long time _ __   
_ You're my sunshine and I want you to know _ __   
_ That my feelings are true _ __   
_ I really love you _ _   
_ __ Oh you're my best friend

 

“Hey Moons…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I love you. And... thanks…”

 

Remus smiled and leaned in to plant a tender little kiss on Sirius’ lips.

 

“Hey Pads…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“It doesn't end here…”

 

A knowing look crossed Remus’ face and Sirius couldn't help but grin in excitement, feeling his stomach tighten along with his trousers. What did his Moony have in mind?

 

When the song was over, Remus took Sirius by the hand and led him out of the empty classroom. They wound their way through corridors and secret passageways. It wasn't past curfew, but Remus always preferred taking the long way whenever he could. It was one of the things that Sirius always found endearing about his boyfriend; he took such joy in exploring the castle and taking the scenic route.

 

Eventually, the couple made their way to Gryffindor tower. Remus muttered the password and the portrait hole swung open. Sirius bent down to follow Moony, slipping through the tight entrance. When he straightened up, he noticed that the common room was pitch black: no fires burning, no candles lit, no light drifting in through the windows from the almost-full moon. He only had a moment to register the strangeness of the sight before he was startled by a sudden shout.

 

“Surprise!!!”

 

The magical darkness lifted revealing what looked like the entire house (plus a few choice Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws) all gathered together, wearing party hats and blasting streamers from their wands. James, Peter and Lily were in the front, enthusiastic smiles plastered to their faces. Sirius didn't know whether he wanted to punch them or hug them, so he settled for cursing at them instead.

 

“Merlin's fuckin’ beard, guys. I fuckin’ hate you so much right now!”

 

“Happy birthday, Pads!” James grabbed Sirius in a tight hug before whispering in his ear. “Blame Moony, it was his idea.”

 

Sirius broke into a grin. He hated being the butt of a joke but he always appreciated a good prank. Not to mention he'd never had a surprise party before. He vaguely recalled mentioning to Moony last year how he had always wanted one. That was his mistake.

 

Once Sirius had settled down and stopped threatening to injure people, the party started. Music was playing, mostly muggle rock music, and people were dancing. There was alcohol being passed around that students were drinking from plastic cups, and every table was littered with bowls of snacks, both muggle and wizard.

 

“Some head boy and girl you are,” Sirius shouted over the ruckus. “You know most of these kids are underage, yeah?” 

 

James laughed as Lily shook her head sadly.

 

“Oh, I'm aware, Sirius. And trust me, I'm not happy about it. But… consider this my present to you.” Lily leaned in and gave her friend a kiss on the cheek. Sirius raised an eyebrow at her before turning to James.

 

“Okay Prongs, you officially have my permission to marry this girl.”

 

“ _ What _ ?!”

 

James laughed at Lily's shock, wrapping his arm around her waist and nuzzling her cheek gently.

 

“Don't worry, Lils, he's just kidding,” he lied.

 

Hours passed as the party raged on, students drinking and dancing, people shouting over the noise. At one point, Sirius asked how they managed to keep the professors from discovering them. James gave a snarky response.

 

“You'd be surprised what kind of silencing charm the four best wizards in the school can pull off” 

 

Eventually, without anyone else noticing, Remus pressed himself against Sirius from behind, placing his hands firmly on his hips.

 

“Hey… wanna get out of here?”

 

Sirius turned around to find Remus with a frustratingly seductive look in his golden-green eyes. Padfoot swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

 

“And leave my own party?” He didn't sound as convincing as he wanted to.

 

Remus smirked and rotated his hips slightly.

 

“Don't you want to know what your birthday present is?”

 

That was all Sirius needed to hear. Before he knew what was happening, Padfoot and Moony were out the common room door, running through castle corridors and heading to the seventh floor, giggling like school girls the entire way. Sirius knew where they were going and he could hardly keep his excitement at bay. When they arrived at the Room of Requirement, both boys stopped. Remus turned around, looked Sirius deep in the eyes and leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

 

“Happy birthday, Sirius.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut in the next chapter. You have been warned.


	3. Sirius' Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Sirius discovers that Remus is a kinky motherfucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is all super duper shameless smut. There's swearing (they're 17 year old boys, they swear), there's mild BDSM, there are terrible (probably inaccurate) britishisms, there's power play and there's some kind-of kinky stuff. Enter at your own risk!
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry that this chapter is so damn long... I had a lot to write, I guess. Anyway, enjoy your porn, you pervs. ;)

Remus paced in front of the Room of Requirement and practically dragged Sirius through the door that suddenly appeared. The room inside was dimly lit with candles that floated delicately in the air, casting a flickering glow across the floor. In the centre was a large bed, covered with fluffy blankets and plush pillows, perfect for snuggling and curling up next to. Along one wall was a fireplace with a roaring flame, warming up the room against the cool November air. Sirius couldn't help but smile.

 

“What's this, Moons?”

 

Remus didn't say anything. He held his boyfriend's hands and pulled him to the bed, where they both sat down.

 

“Tonight, Sirius, we do whatever you want…”

 

Sirius raised his eyebrow in mock confusion, cocking his head to the side. 

 

“Moony, I just want you, you know that.”

 

“Don't be coy with me, Sirius. I know you have fantasies. We all do. I'm not an idiot. I'm telling you that tonight, you get to live one out. So… go ahead. Let's hear it.”

 

Sirius gulped before taking a shaky breath. Remus was right, Sirius did have fantasies. The problem was, they were things he knew his boyfriend would never be interested in. After all, Remus was so quiet, so reserved. There was no way he'd be willing to do some of the humiliating things Sirius had in mind.

 

“Reme, I told you, I just want you.”

 

Remus raised his eyebrows skeptically before standing up. He moved to face Sirius, loosening his tie as he went. 

 

“Okay then. Don't tell me. I'm sure I can figure them out myself.”

 

“Remus, what are you--”

 

Sirius’ voice was cut off by Remus’ coarse lips pressing against his own. A wide, dexterous tongue slipped into Sirius’ mouth as he felt a tug on his tie pulling him forward. Sirius matched Remus’ movements, kissing deeper, forcing his own tongue against Remus’. Rough stubble scratched against his face, the smells of coffee, sweat and alcohol filled his senses, fogging his mind. Sirius was reaching for Remus' hips, searching for something to grasp, when his partner grabbed his hands and pulled away. 

 

“Tell me what you want Sirius.” There was no more playfulness in Remus’ tone. It was dark and cold and full of an unspeakable lust. Sirius felt his stomach twist in excitement, coming from deep within his belly, paired with a tightness in his groin. Padfoot loved when his Moony took charge and overpowered him. Sirius wanted to release all control, be told exactly what to do and how to do it. He wanted his Moony to tie him up like the mangy mutt he was and teach him a very valuable lesson.

 

But Sirius didn't know how to say that.

 

“The… The other night was good…” he muttered, trying to explain his desires to Remus.

 

“The other night? Oh, d’you mean Halloween?”

 

Sirius nodded, hoping Remus would take the hint and run with it. The Moony that came out on Halloween was unlike anything Sirius had ever seen before; that was the most turned on he'd ever been in his entire life.

 

“You're gonna have to elaborate more, Sirius. What exactly did you like about that?” Remus asked in a very Moony-like way. Sirius’ boyfriend had a knack for making sexually charged situations so very un-sexy. He was over-thinking things, like usual, and Sirius didn't want to have to talk Moony through this step-by-step.

 

“Iunno… you just… you were… it was… y'know what? Nevermind, Moons. Let's just shag, enjoy each other's company. That'll be fine. That's all I want, Moons.”

 

Remus cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend, watching him inarticulately stumble through his words. 

 

“So… you… just wanna have normal, non-exciting, vanilla birthday sex?” Moony pressed himself closer to Padfoot, until their torsos were mere inches apart.

 

“Mmhmm…” Sirius mumbled, nodding his head, trying not to get carried away in his fantasy of Moony pushing him over and having his way with him.

 

“No roughness, no firmness, no being told to bend over and take it?” Remus pressed closer until their lips were barely grazing.

 

“Yup.” Sirius’ voice was almost a squeak.

 

Remus put a hand on Sirius’ shoulder and pushed forward, hard, until he was on his back, looking up into almost frighteningly wicked eyes. 

 

“No begging, no pleading, no being tied up and taught a lesson?” Remus leaned dangerously close to Sirius, bending over to whisper in his ear. “This is your last chance, did you want to change your mind, Padfoot?” 

 

Sirius sucked in a ragged breath, barely keeping himself together long enough to mutter his response.

 

“Yes please…”

 

Remus smirked and straightened up, adjusting his pants as he did so. When Sirius started to sit up, Moony gave him a mischievous look.

 

“Be a good dog, Padfoot.  _ Stay _ .” 

 

Moony pulled out his wand from his pockets and flicked it, summoning a small shoe box that rested itself onto the bed beside Sirius, who eyed it suspiciously. 

 

“What is this, Moons?”

 

Remus quirked an eyebrow as the corner of his mouth curved into a smirk. He didn't respond.

 

“What's inside?”

 

“Before we do anything, Sirius, I need to make sure you are one hundred percent ready for what's about to happen.” Remus was trying to keep his voice steady, trying to sound cold and distant. It was a challenge for the werewolf, who loved his Padfoot so dearly. There was the slightest bit of softness in his voice as he asked his partner for consent.

 

Sirius’ eyes darted from the box to his boyfriend, trying to decide if he was, in fact, ready for what was about to happen. He'd certainly dreamed about it for long enough, but what if he didn't enjoy it as much as he imagined? What if it wasn't really his thing?

 

“Can...can we stop if I want to?”

 

Remus’ act completely dropped as his expression changed.

 

“Of course, Sere. I'd never do anything you don't want to do… we… we don't even have to do anything if you don't want to… I just thought…”

 

“Moony…”

 

Remus looked into Sirius’ eyes and realized he had broken character.

 

“Shit, sorry…”

 

Sirius gave a little chuckle and swept his hair back.

 

“How 'bout a safe word?”

 

Remus had never heard the term before, but he was sure he could figure it out based on context.

 

“Like… something you say when you've had enough?”

 

“Basically. I say the word and we stop, it means things have gone too far.”

 

“Why not just say  _ stop _ ?”

 

Sirius smirked at his partner.

 

“Now where's the fun in that?”

 

“I… what? No… what? I dunno… fine.  _ Safe word _ . What do you want it to be?”

 

“Hmm… how 'bout Quaffle. Can't imagine ever screaming  _ that  _ during sex.”

 

“Quaffle it is. You don't like something that's happening, you say  _ Quaffle _ and we stop. Sound good?”

 

Sirius smiled and sat up fully, hungrily eyeing his boyfriend.

 

“Now, bring back that other Moony who was here just a minute ago. I liked him…”

 

Remus laughed, struggling to get back to the cold, dispassionate lover he was pretending to be. He'd need a little help if he wanted to take on the role of Sirius’ master.

 

“Right, yeah, back to that Moony… that Moony might take a sec… it's hard to be mean when you're so damn cute.”

 

Sirius screwed up his face in jest.

 

“Does this help?”

 

Remus chuckled and rolled his eyes. It most certainly did not help. Flicking his wand, Remus summoned a strip of fabric that floated delicately down onto Sirius’ lap.

 

“Here, put this on.”

 

Sirius gingerly held the fabric in his hands, figuring out what Remus expected him to do with it.

 

“...Put it on?”

 

“It's a blindfold.”

 

_ Oh. _

 

Sirius brought the fabric up to his eyes and wrapped it around his head, tying a knot at the back. For the first time all night, Sirius wondered if maybe his Moony was far kinkier than he had previously anticipated.

 

“Clothes.” Sirius heard Remus speak, but wasn't able to see anything through the cloth on his face. It must have been a particularly good blindfold.

 

“Clothes?”

 

“I gave you an order, Sirius. Don't make me ask you twice.” It was the same malicious voice that Remus had used the other night, deep and gravelly. Chills crept down Sirius’ spine as his stomach tightened in anticipation. He immediately began to undress, pulling his loose tie over his head and unbuttoning his dress shirt. He felt the mattress shift as a heavy weight pressed down on it.

 

“Slowly…” a husky voice purred from behind. Sirius took his time with the rest of his buttons, paying close attention to the warm breath on the back of his neck, prickling his skin. When his shirt was undone, Sirius felt a firm pair of hands graze his shoulders, running down his upper arms, pulling his sleeves with them. Before his dress shirt was fully removed, Padfoot could feel heat and wetness across his bare shoulders. A sharp force pressed down at the tender spot at the base of his neck, teeth scraping against skin. 

 

As Moony worked his way up and down Padfoot's neck, he pulled the shirt the rest of the way off. Firm, practiced hands gliding gently along Sirius’ body, causing him to sigh and lean against the pressure. Remus bit down once more, not hard enough to break skin--never hard enough to break skin--but hard enough to leave a bruise the next morning, marking Sirius as his mate. Padfoot hissed in pain, but leaned into his partner’s body, relishing in the thrill of it. 

 

Hands began to wander across Sirius’ chest and torso as he sat at the edge of the bed. They drifted and teased, barely perceptible touches mixed with firm, hard grasps. Sirius couldn’t figure out what he liked more: the fact that he had no idea what was coming next or the fact that Moony seemed to know exactly what he was doing. It wasn’t long before another command was whispered into Sirius’ ear, accompanied by a little nip at his lobe.

 

“Stand up.”

 

Sirius happily obliged, getting immediately to his feet.

 

“Trousers. And remember, slowly.”

 

Sirius undid his top button and pulled down his zipper. He slid out of his pants, making sure to take his time and allow his partner to enjoy the view. 

 

“Mmmm…”

 

Moony’s little noise was enough to make Padfoot’s already hard prick twitch in excitement. Sirius loved nothing more in the world than to please his Moony. He stepped out of his pant legs, simultaneously kicking off his shoes. He also removed his socks, knowing perfectly well how much Remus hated shagging with socks on.  _ You’re not naked if you have socks on, Sere. It’s just weird. Take them off! _ Moony let out a soft chuckle, undoubtedly knowing exactly what Sirius was thinking.

 

As Sirius was about to reach for the waistband of his boxers, Moony issued his next order.

 

“Wait.”

 

Sirius hesitated.

 

“Keep them on a moment. I want you to touch yourself through them.”

 

_ Okay… _

 

Sirius reached down and grabbed his own prick. It felt strange standing almost naked in front of his boyfriend, completely blindfolded and vulnerable, while he stroked himself off. It wasn’t long, however, before the excitement took over and Sirius realized how much he loved the idea of being there to put on a show for his Moony. He began to rub slowly, precum leaking and making his boxers damp. He let out a little moan that was met with appreciation from his partner.

 

“Yeah, Sirius. Just like that.” From the sound of his voice, it seemed like Remus might have been stroking himself along with Sirius, getting himself aroused at just the sight of his partner. Sirius smirked. “What are you smiling at?”

 

“The idea of you touching yourself while watching me.”

 

That wasn’t what Moony wanted to hear.

 

“Stop.”

 

Sirius stopped rubbing, his smile fading.

 

“Take your boxers off.”

 

He stepped out of his undergarments, dropping them carelessly on the ground. 

 

“Get on your knees, Padfoot.”

 

Sirius dropped to his knees.

 

He heard Remus approaching, a small jingling sound following him. Sirius took a deep breath, wondering what his Moony had planned for him. He felt something around his neck, a heavy object being fastened, a tightness around his throat. When Moony pulled away, the jingling sound came from under Sirius’s chin.

 

“Unruly dogs are kept in collars, Padfoot.” 

 

Sirius reached a hand up to his neck, but stopped when he was scolded.

 

“Ah ah ah… No trying to take it off. You don’t want to be a bad dog, do you?”

 

Sirius pulled his hand away.

 

“Do you?”

 

“...No.”

 

His response was soft, weak, as if he wasn’t sure he was allowed to speak.

 

“No,  _ what _ , Padfoot?”

 

Sirius searched his mind, trying to figure out what Remus wanted him to say.  _ No, Moony _ ?  _ No, Remus _ ?  _ No, thank you _ ? The last one seemed almost plausible, knowing Moony.

 

“No,  _ Master _ .”

 

Remus’ hand ran through Sirius’ hair and he knew he made the right choice. 

 

“Good boy, Padfoot,” Remus cooed, running his slim fingers along Sirius’ face, across his cheekbones, down his jawline. He rubbed Padfoot under the chin, the way he always did whenever Sirius was in dog form. Padfoot let out a little moan, leaning into the soft caresses of his partner.

 

When Remus pulled away, Sirius couldn't help but let a whimper escape his lips. The lack of contact, the absence of Moony's heat, left a void in his body that he desperately needed filled. Padfoot heard the bed give a little creak before he heard his Master's voice.

 

“Come, Padfoot.” 

 

Sirius crawled towards the bed on all fours, completely exposed, naked save for the collar wrapped around his neck. He heard the familiar sound of Remus’ belt undoing and felt his already stiff cock twitch. He was like Pavlov's Padfoot, getting aroused at the mere sound of Remus’ pants coming off. 

 

“Open.”

 

Sirius dutifully opened his mouth, knowing exactly what came next, salivating at the thought. Something soft and warm pressed against his lips, a familiar salty, bitter flavour leaking out. Sirius’ mouth instinctively wrapped around the head, his tongue eagerly swirling around, lapping up the taste like a hungry dog. He brought his hands up to grasp at the base of Moony's cock before he was stopped.

 

“Ah ah, Padfoot. Puppies don't get to use their hands.”

 

Another little whimper as Sirius decided what to do with his empty palms. Blow jobs for him always entailed the use of his hands; Moony had always been too big for Padfoot to take in one go. Instead of rubbing his partner's shaft, Sirius decided to grasp his partner's hips, giving himself more leverage. 

 

As Remus moaned softly, Sirius’ grip tightened. Moony ran a hand through his Padfoot's hair as he bobbed up and down, sucking and licking. Remus pulled slightly and pressed Padfoot lower, making him take more and more with each thrust. It was almost too much for Sirius to take. Almost. He persisted, enthusiastically moving his head and upper body, using his hands for balance. A deep growl ripped itself from Remus’ chest, causing him to tug harder on Sirius’ hair. 

 

Two hands made their way to Sirius’ face and pulled him back, off of Remus’ shaft, gently rubbing his sharp cheekbones with soft thumbs.

 

“Mmm… careful now. We don't want this to end too quickly, do we?”

 

Sirius chuckled, giving the head of Moony's cock another quick lick.

 

“No, Sir.”

 

“Good boy,” Moony's voice murmured in Padfoot's ear.

 

Sirius could feel his boyfriend stand up. He heard a hand tap the bed as Remus issued his next command.

 

“Up, Padfoot.”

 

Sirius clambered up onto the bed and wiggled his rear playfully, causing Remus to suppress a giggle.

 

“Alright, I'm gonna try something a little different now, Padfoot. Remember, if there's anything you don't want, just say the word.” Remus tried to keep his voice chilly, but it was challenging to do while ensuring Sirius was okay with everything that was happening.

 

“You can do whatever you want to me Moony,” Sirius practically moaned. “Please… have your way with me.”

 

“That's a good boy.” Sirius could almost hear Remus’ smile in his voice.

 

Padfoot felt something wrap around his wrists and ankles, tightening as the pulled his arms forward. He was not expecting the sudden jerk and almost face-planted into the covers.

 

“Woah, Moons, what are you doing?”

 

“...magic word?”

 

“No, it's fine, I just--”

 

Sirius was cut off by another lurch forward as his restraints continued to tighten. The end result was Sirius face-down on the bed, arms spread out wide, bum in the air. 

 

Padfoot gasped when he felt a familiar rush of warm liquid inside as Moony cast his lubrication spell. Something pressed its way inside of Sirius, and his first thought was that it was Remus’ fingers. That thought quickly dissipated when it started vibrating.

 

“Oh!”

 

Sirius heard Remus chuckle darkly as he sat down on the bed. Sirius wriggled his hips, squirming slightly at the unusual but arousing sensation. Moony cupped Padfoot's chin in his hand and lifted it up, the restraints loosening slightly to accommodate the movement. As Remus shifted his position on the bed, Sirius felt a sudden pressure on his prostate, vibrating the entire time. He groaned, pressing his face into his lover's hand.

 

“I see I've found something you like…” Remus purred softly into Sirius’ ear. Sirius couldn't speak; he only let out a little noise, half moan, half whimper. 

 

The object inside of Sirius slowly began to expand as it thrusted in and out, vibrating, moving the same way that Remus always worked his fingers, twisting  _ just so. _ Sirius frantically thrust his hips, desperate for friction, but Remus was preventing him from shifting forward and rubbing himself against the bed. 

 

Padfoot felt Moony's cock pressing against his lips and he graciously opened his mouth, eager to taste his lover again. He moaned against the warm shaft as he was penetrated, moving back and forth with his entire body, relishing in the feeling of being completely filled, the heat and intensity of his arousal. 

 

Fingers wove through Sirius’ hair and pulled hard, just the way he liked it. Sirius groaned, thrusting his hips faster, feeling the sensations build up inside, feeling pressure from his abdomen, ready to release at any moment. He was close. So, so close. 

 

Everything stopped. The vibrations, the sensations, the pressure from the inside. Remus pulled himself out of Sirius’ mouth and shifted his position on the bed. Padfoot let out a whine, a desperate plea for something, anything. He had been so close to finishing, and all he could feel was a tightness in his balls, his cock, the pit of his stomach. 

 

“Moony, please…”

 

“No.”

 

Sirius didn't understand. No? He needed this. He needed his Moony inside of him.

 

“ _ Please, _ Moons. I need you. God, I need you so fuckin' bad.  _ Fuck… _ ”

 

“I said  _ no _ . Don't be a bad dog, Sirius, or this will only get worse.”

 

Padfoot whined again, only to be met with a sharp smack on his bare arse.

 

“ _ Merlin's bloody asshole _ , Remus! That  _ hurt _ !”

 

“Magic word?”

 

Sirius bit his lip. Did he want his partner to stop? He kind of enjoyed the way the pain mixed with the pleasure. He loved the way Remus wanted to put him in his place.

 

“ _ Fuck _ me, Moony…”

 

Another slap, this one stinging harder. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ that hurt! Dammit, Moony!”

 

A third slap, harder than the first two. The sound reverberated around the room. Sirius let out a pained yelp.

 

“ _ Fuuuck… _ ” 

 

“Are you going to be a good boy, Padfoot?”

 

“Not if you keep hitting me, I'm not,” Sirius said snarkily, begging for another slap.

 

This one was harder than the last, a sharp pain radiating through his body.

 

“Owowowowow, QuaffleQuaffleQuaffleQuaffle!!”

 

“Oh my god, Sere. Are you okay? I'm so sorry!!” All of the tenderness and warmth immediately returned to Remus’ voice; it was as if he was an entirely different person. He leaned down beside Sirius, gently caressing him with loving hands. “Are you okay, Sirius? I'm sorry! I shouldn't have--”

 

“It's fine Moons! I'm fine. That one just smarted a little. Maybe a bit less hard next time, 'kay?”

 

“I'm so sorry…”

 

“I'm okay. I promise.” Sirius smiled, unsure whether or not Remus could see it.

 

“Do… do you want me to--”

 

“Keep going.  _ Please _ . For the love of  _ God _ , do not stop.  _ Fuck _ , Moony, if you stop right now, I swear to God I will never forgive you.” Sirius loved what they were doing, and he felt awful for putting a pause in their game, knowing that it made Remus feel guilty.

 

A gentle hand rubbed against the sore spot on Sirius’ rear. It was cool against the heat of his skin, sending shivers up and down his spine.

 

“You've been a good boy tonight, Padfoot…” Moony cooed. “I think you're ready for your reward. Turn around.”

 

“I can't, I'm--”

 

Sirius didn't even finish his sentence before the restraints suddenly detached from the bed. Sirius flopped over onto his back obediently.

 

“Like this?”

 

Remus ran a hand up Sirius’ stomach, taking in a sharp breath, obviously enjoying the view. Who wouldn't? Sirius knew he was hot.

 

“Just like that, Padfoot.”

 

Sirius felt the familiar tug of the restraints as they rewound themselves in his new position. There was enough give in the legs for him to lift them up and allow his Moony better access.

 

Again, Sirius felt himself fill up with warm liquid and that strange, growing object. It pushed in and out, expanding and vibrating as Remus caressed and groped Padfoot's entire body. It wasn't long until Sirius began bucking his hips desperately, moaning, begging for his Moony's cock.

 

“Please,  _ please.  _ Oh fuuuck yes… God, I need you so badly, Moons,  _ please. _ ”

 

He could feel Remus’ grip tighten around his hips

 

“If you really needed me, you'd address me properly.”

 

Sirius smiled. His dominant Moony was definitely back.

 

“Please, Master. I've been a good boy. I need you, Sir. I  _ need _ you…”

 

That was all it took. In an instant, the vibrating object was gone and Remus was pressing against Sirius’ entrance.

 

“ _ Fuck _ yes… fuck me,  _ Master… _ ”

 

Sirius felt Remus press forward, pushing his cock deep inside, filling his hole completely. Moony didn't bother to wait for Padfoot to get used to the sensation, he immediately started pushing deep inside, pulling out, pushing in. His movements became rougher as he voraciously indulged in the pleasure of his partner's tight, warm ass. 

 

“ _ Yes… _ ” Sirius moaned, struggling against the restraints. He wanted to hold his Moony, to feel him, to caress him. He wanted to run his hands through sandy locks and down tight muscles. “Moons, I wanna touch you….”

 

The pace never faltered, Remus continued to drive into Sirius, hard and aggressive, shaking the bed with each thrust.

 

Again, Sirius pulled on the restraints. He loved being tied down, the feeling of the struggle, the helplessness, the lack of control. 

 

“ _ Fuck yes! _ ” The cry escaped his lips, loud and desperate, as Sirius adjusted his hips to a better angle. He could feel his neglected cock twitch. He wanted something to fuck, something to stroke it. “T--touch me Moony!  _ Please _ .” 

 

“I don't think so, Sirius. I think you're gonna come from my cock alone.”

 

Sirius had never tried to come without touching his prick, but now was a fantastic time to give it a shot.

 

“Yes, Sir…”

 

“Good boy, Padfoot.” 

 

The speed increased, Remus’ hips slamming into Sirius’, pressing right against his prostate with each forward thrust. Padfoot's legs clenched tightly around Remus’ lithe figure as Moony dug his fingers into his partner's hips. Faster, harder, the sound of flesh slapping flesh filling the room. Thrust after thrust.  _ Faster.  _ Sirius felt his cock twitch. He felt the tension build up. He knew he wouldn't last much longer.  _ So close.  _

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Sirius, yes!”

 

Hearing Moony call his name was enough. The orgasm surged through Sirius as he spilled his milky white cum across his own stomach. 

 

“Fuuuuuck…”

 

Moony was groaning, something hot and sticky filling Padfoot up from the inside. A few more thrusts, then the pace slowed down. One, two, three more gentle strokes as Remus rode out his orgasm. 

 

Sirius felt Moony pull out. The bed shifted and a heavy weight pressed down beside him. The restraints disappeared entirely and Sirius immediately wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him in close. 

 

“No, Sirius! You're covered in spunk! Stop, that's disgusting!”

 

“Shut up Moony.”

 

Sirius nuzzled into Remus, still unable to see anything with the blindfold over his eyes. Both boys were panting, trying to catch their breaths and steady their heart rates. After his breathing finally returned to normal, Sirius nudged Remus and pointed at his blindfold.

 

“Hey Moons… help a bloke out?”

 

“Oh, sorry…”

 

Remus removed Sirius’ blindfold and for the first time in a while, Padfoot was able to look into his Moony's soft hazel eyes, filled with affection and adoration.

 

“Was… was that okay, Sere?”

 

Sirius pressed his mouth against his boyfriend's, biting gently at his lip, their tongues intertwining. It was a feverish, passionate kiss of a man who could be ready for round two in a heartbeat. Padfoot pulled away and cupped Moony's cheek in his hand.

 

“ _ Okay _ ? For fuck's sake, you are the hottest fuckin’ thing in the whole fuckin’ world.” Remus’ face flushed bright red as he shyly looked away. “Merlin’s uncle, Reme. I had no idea you had that in you... Where did that come from?”

 

Remus shrugged and laid his head on his boyfriend's chest, avoiding eye contact.

 

“Iunno… I guess I did some reading and stuff… learned a few new spells…”

 

“How did you know that's what I wanted?” Sirius kissed Remus’ head affectionately. He was still in shock from what just happened and his mind was fogged from the post-coital glow.

 

“What, you think I can't see how turned on you get whenever I take the lead? I can read you like a bloody book, Sirius.”

 

Sirius chuckled softly into Remus’ hair.

 

“Remus John Lupin, that was the best  _ fuckin’ _ birthday present I have ever gotten.  _ Ever _ . Thank you.”

 

Remus laughed, gently running his hand across Sirius’ bare chest, tracing the lines of his tattoos with long, slender fingers.

 

“I'm glad. No idea how I'm gonna top it next year, though…”

 

The boys chuckled as they sat up and cast their cleaning spells, fixing the mess that they made. Remus took off the rest of his clothing while Sirius undid his new collar, and the two boys snuggled up beside each other in bed. 

 

“So… I can keep that thing, right?” Sirius asked, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

 

“I guess… you know it's a real dog collar, yeah?”

 

“So…?”

 

“Sure, Padfoot. You can keep it…”

 

There were a few minutes where the only sound in the room was the crackling of the fire. Sirius was drifting off to sleep when he heard Remus mumble.

 

“Hey Pads…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I love you.”

 

Sirius nuzzled into Remus’ neck affectionately.

 

“Hey Moons…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Wanna shag?”

 

Sirius received a well-deserved elbow to the ribs before exhaustion and sleep overtook both boys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked being able to write Sirius' POV blindfolded. I had to focus more on describing what things sounded like, felt like, tasted like. He couldn't see anything, so I tried my best to avoid visual descriptors... I hope it worked!


End file.
